


Fleeting Moments of Whimsy

by Shadowblayze



Series: Whimsy 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblayze/pseuds/Shadowblayze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially a collection of drabbles.  Kind of a writer's block therapy.  But I figured some people might enjoy them or it might spark an interesting conversation or two.</p><p>Will add more fandoms as they crop up.</p><p>Ch 1: (HP)  'By the time he turned thirty, Harry Potter’s stolid universal truths had been pressed down, shaken together, and entirely rearranged.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Moments of Whimsy

―――ᴖᴗ―□―∞―◊―●―○―ᴖᴗ―□―∞◊―●―○ᴖᴗ―□―∞◊―●―○ᴖᴗ―□―∞―≡―◊―●―○―ᴖᴗ―◊―――

By the time he turned thirty, Harry Potter’s stolid universal truths had been pressed down, shaken together, and entirely rearranged.

He loved his wife.  He loved the Weasleys.  He loved his children.

―――ᴖᴗ―□―∞―◊―●―○―ᴖᴗ―□―∞◊―●―○ᴖᴗ―□―∞◊―●―○ᴖᴗ―□―∞―≡―◊―●―○―ᴖᴗ―◊―――

_Except he hated being Ginny’s caretaker.  Hated that he was stuck caring for a mentally unstable woman who had had years to perfect her public persona, meaning that no one would believe Harry if he breathed a word of what truly happened behind closed doors.  Harry blamed her parents and his former Headmaster, mostly.  For surely something could have been done to save the bright young girl that Ginny had once been.  Ginny was strong willed and passionate.  Harry firmly believed that if she’d just had the slightest bit of help- instead of being smothered in overbearing concern and put on a shelf left to gather dust- then Ginny could have been truly magnificent._

_Except he loathed the Weasleys.  Loathed the way they seemed to have transitioned into a school of thought that they were ‘better’ or ‘more pious’ due to their staunch history of opposing Voldemort and rejecting the Old Customs, even when it had made them outcasts.  Harry could barely stand the pompous manner in which they conducted themselves nowadays.  It made him sick, seeing the family who had taken him in become so alike to those they believed themselves better than._

_Except he knew that his children were by products of potions that his wife fed him.  Harry had married Ginny because she had artfully isolated him from the scarce few people he could have turned to for help.  He knew that, and most importantly, she knew that.  But a man could not live his life with the paranoia of Mad-Eye Moody and stay off the radar of the Department of Mysteries.  More importantly, Ron had never truly outgrown his inadequacy issues and Harry knew that Ron was his watcher.  His leash.  The person with the power to take Harry down should he present a ‘clear and present danger’ to the new status quo._

_Unlike Dumbledore and Voldemort, Harry was entirely isolated.  Treading water in a shark tank where the slightest hint of injury would spell his ‘unfortunate’ demise._

_Harry loved his children, yet he feared them.  Because Tom Riddle had been born of a love potion and look how he turned out?_

_There was darkness inside Harry’s soul, but he had long experience in hiding it, forcing it into submission for the sake of the show.  But his children- those innocent babes- had been conceived by a drugged, a broken man and a mentally unstable, highly volatile woman.  Harry saw it sometimes, the dark flashes of emotions in their eyes, their creeping resentment and dissatisfaction with their lives and everyone in involved.  As a father, Harry was helpless; too much time spent trying to keep Ginny occupied and stable to expend the energy to be the sole parent of his children after a long day of work and trying to keep himself alive._

_Harry loved his children, yet he feared them.  Feared what they could become- what they would become.  For Harry looked around and he despaired for the future._

_Because the Wizarding World had learned nothing.  And Harry knew, deep down in his bones that the next magical conflict would be their last._

_Most of all, Harry hated himself for feeling grateful for such a thing.  He had grown up in the muggle world; he knew their prowess in war and destruction.  Mostly Harry knew his place would be on the frontlines and Harry positively hated himself for feeling so bloody grateful knowing that the circus his life had become, had always been would soon draw to a close._

―――ᴖᴗ―□―∞―◊―●―○―ᴖᴗ―□―∞◊―●―○ᴖᴗ―□―∞◊―●―○ᴖᴗ―□―∞―≡―◊―●―○―ᴖᴗ―◊―――

When the point of no return passes, Harry once more stands on the frontlines, bravely battling for the sake of his people.

They say he died with a smile one his bloodied lips.

Stories ran amok amongst the survivors about their martyred Savior’s final thoughts.  Some say he saw his parents or perhaps his Godfather in his final moment.  Others proclaim that he died thinking of his lovely wife and his precious children. 

―――ᴖᴗ―□―∞―◊―●―○―ᴖᴗ―□―∞◊―●―○ᴖᴗ―□―∞◊―●―○ᴖᴗ―□―∞―≡―◊―●―○―ᴖᴗ―◊―――

_Harry sees it coming.  Not physically, but he can read the man’s eyes; can discern the intent of his body language._

_He smiles as he raises his wand, and deliberately casts the weakest shield he can manage._

_It buckles, wobbles, and shatters nearly instantly.  The metal finds purchase in his chest, his arm, and his gut.  A fatal combination, even for a magical such as himself._

_Harry topples to the ground and blocks out the sounds of battle._

_Free, at last._

―――ᴖᴗ―□―∞―◊―●―○―ᴖᴗ―□―∞◊―●―○ᴖᴗ―□―∞◊―●―○ᴖᴗ―□―∞―≡―◊―●―○―ᴖᴗ―◊―――


End file.
